Dark Cell
by BluePanda22
Summary: She had just completed police school. He was a notorious murderer locked up in one of the world's strictest prison for the most dangerous men in the world. When she leaves for her first job, something happens very unexpectedly that leads them together. That's when his onyx eyes starts hunting her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

I will be so happy if you give this story a chance. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The Beginning

It all started the day my dad took me to the huge supermarket just a few blocks away from or home. It was big, and especially in a five year old girls eyes! It was almost a daily routine to go to this shop with my dad; I remembered loving it, jumping up and down in excitement. I knew that I would get to explore the world with my favorite man in the world. The thing was that my dad always made these events so much more fun with his adventures acting. However this day something different would happened, something bad. Something I at that time and age had yet not experienced before. It would turn out to be a horrible sight that I would never forget no matter how hard I tried. No matter how much I wanted to forget I could still remember that day today perfectly, every single detail. Every emotion from that day was stuck to me as glue; there was no way of erasing it. I wanted to forget, but I simply could not.

As tree men came running inside the supermarket with big metal guns screaming for money, was when my last memory of my dad was made. He stepped in front of me blocking my view; I titled my head to the side to see what was going on. At the age of five I just didn't have the understanding on what was going on.

"Down on the floor!" I did not understand what was going on because this was not something that had happened before in the supermarket. But deep down, I had a bad feeling. I saw people screaming in what seemed to be fear, tears running down their face. I knew from my own experience that when you cried you were unhappy about something. Things like you didn't get ice-cream after dinner, or not getting to pick our favorite summer jacket when it was raining outside. So I knew that people was upset about something, but I didn't quit understand why. I remembered standing behind my dad peaking at the man screaming orders at every direction, wondering if that maybe it was the feeling of being demanded that made the people upset. Since I myself didn't like that feeling of not being able to decide for myself. When my dad seemed to stay calm, I didn't know that I should be scared at that moment.

"Dad?" I remember saying those worlds to him. Low and very careful. I was afraid that I would upset someone if I spoke. However, it didn't seem to help. One of the men turned his head towards us. My dad pushed me back, stepping towards me keeping his hands out on the sides to cover me. The man covered with a black mask then lifted his gun a little so that it was aiming right for my fathers head.

"Why are you not on the ground?" he yelled. He was angry. "Get down!" he yelled again. The two other men was running back and forth demanding money from all the woman and men behind the counters, while this man was coming closer. Demanding that we laid down on the floor. I didn't understand why we had to lay down, neither did I understand why they were getting all the money they asked for.

"Get back Sakura" My dad demanded, so that was what I did. My dad sounded strong and confident, the man pointing the gun on the other hand seemed stressed and anxious.

"I said get down!" The man tried on last time. I was still going backwards. I was starting to get nervous and scared at this point. I suddenly hit one of the counters. I stopped and looked back. Behind the counter was an old woman. She looked at me. She looked scared for both herself and me. She gave me some signals that I at that time could not understand. I was too young. When she understood that the signals she was giving did not come trough to my understandings, she tried something different, something more dangerous. Something she should never have done. I sometimes wondered if I had just been a year older or two, if things would have gone different. My dad was still standing before me, protecting me from the man. The man was getting restless and we all could see it. The rest of the men were stabbing all their money in black bags. The rest of the people were on the floor.

"We will get down slowly, don't shoot" my dad said calmly his hands in the air. "Sakura, do as I do" my dad commanded. But I could not get my eyes from the woman behind me. I was too curious to what she wanted. I eventually paid my attention on my dad to do as he wished. I loved my dad and I loved to do as him. I watched him slowly lay down. When I were about to do as him something happened behind me and I couldn't stop from looking at the woman behind me running up at me.

"GET DOWN!" The man before me yelled out in frustration and anger. He shot the woman behind me. I looked at her as she caught the bullet in her middle chest. She fell backwards in just a matter of seconds. My dad turned in just a half a second and thrown himself on top of me. I heard another load bang and I felt my dad's strong arms around me loosen just a little. I felt his heavy body on mine. What had just happened? I felt warm liquid on my body. It was as if it was felling me up. There was more and more of that unfamiliar warmth. The iron smell filled my nose. My ears were then filled with the sirens from the police. I did not yell, I did not ask, I did nothing afraid something bad would happen if I spoke again. What I did not know was that the most unthinkable thing had just happened, and it would change my life forever. I heard the men rush out. I could then hear the rest of the people run out screaming. I didn't go anywhere as my dad's body was laying heavily over mine. I could move.

"Dad?" I waited for an answerer, but got none. I was a very patient and calm kid so of course I respectfully waiting for my dad's answer. However, I did notice that this took a lot more time then it normally would to get my dad,s attention. I didn't say anything though, instead I waited. I heard a lot of yelling and commanding coming from all directions. Heavy footsteps came inside the building. I tried to move my hand but my dad's body was way too heavy. I tried once again but no hope. I then heard a man yell out some world I could not make out. Suddenly my dad's lifeless body was lifted away from mine, and it did not feel good at all. It felt wrong, I didn't like it. I looked at the man that was hovering over me in a blue police uniform. He looked sad, and at the same time so kind.

"Come here sweaty" He spoke with the kindest and warmest voice and then he picked me up. He held me in his arms as he wiped away something red and wet with an iron smell from my face. I looked at his face, saying nothing. I just looked. I looked back at my dad's body, his eyes were close. He did not seem to respond to anything. The police officer covered my eyes and pressed my head down against his shoulder. Forcing my attention away from my father.

I felt the cold fresh air as we came out from the store. I could hear people talking, and then I heard my mom's familiar voice, also what would be the last word I would her from her ever again.

"Kizashi!" I heard her say my father's name as she ran right past me and into the board that was carried out from the supermarket.

"

From that day, my mother never spoke to me again. I learned as the years passed that she blamed me for my father's death. The worst thing was that I had used almost my entire life struggling with the guild I believed I deserved.

The day when I learned that my father was no longer going to lift me into his strong protecting arms, laughing with me as he throw me up in the air. I would no longer stand by and watch cruel things in this world doing their thing. I would stop those I could and I would do it for my father and all the others that had been taken something precious from them. My father's love and protection was not going to go to waste. I would live my life to do him proved.

I looked at the reflection of myself in the mirror before me. I stared right into those light emerald green eyes of mine. Seeing a nervous and slightly anxious young girl soon to leave her safe nest. So insecure on herself that no words could really explain it. I did not see the strong words that people always spoke of me. I wondered where they saw this in me.

I tried desperately to find it in this mirror. Because I had probably been standing there for at least 20 minute and I could clearly not see the things people around me did.

My life had most defiantly not been an A4 life; having a mother that didn't love her own child and seeing my dad die right before me. I grew up in an orphanage with no support from loved ones. It had not been easy. I had struggled to love myself for a long time; I mean how could I love myself when my mom didn't? Having to leave the orphanage at the age of 18, I had no place to go. I was lucky that my dad had left me everything he owned so that I could do my best to start a life on my own.

On all of my years in the orphanage, I had struggled to make friends. Most of the girls got jealous that the boys loved to play with me, and as we grew older, the boys always changed their interest in the girls that gave them what they wanted. The boys just changed their interest to girls with makeup and nice cloths. Most of us in the orphanage had almost nothing, but they still had the money to buy nice cloths. Since my dad had left me his heritage, I did have money that would last for a little while if I used them wisely. School was not going to cost me a small amount of money, so I saved most of what I could.

My mother was in a crazy institute because she couldn't handle my father's death, witched she blamed me for. It hurt but I knew now that it wasn't true. Even though I had been standing on my own two feet since the age of five, I had managed to finish police school and was now at the age 24. I were now headed for one of the best learning places for becoming a police officer. With top grades, I had been accepted to my number one wise. I wanted a fresh start; sometimes that meant doing things that was outside my comport zone. I knew that this was my one opportunity to do it. I had gotten this far and I would not stop here.

Taking in the last few seconds of my own reflection in the mirror, thinking that this was me, and it was how I wanted to stay. I wanted to be me and me only. I would make this and I would someday feel happy again. I looked out the window seeing birds fly in circles around each other, looking so happy and free in this warm summer day.

"I love you dad" even though I didn't believe in god, I still liked to refer to my dad as one of the stars in the sky. It didn't matter if I could see the stars or not, because even though it was day and you could see them, they were still there.

I brushed my pink hair over my shoulder, away from my eyes. Then I turned to pick up my bag from the floor, ready to leave this place for good. After 18 teen years with some few up and lots of downs, I was ready to make a new fresh start.

...

Hope you like the first chapter and if you did not, there is no need to be mean about it :) I do this for fun and in hopes that someone will get something nice out of this story. English is not my native language, so be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Cell**

 **Chapter 2, Nothing To Lose**

I was on my way to my mother. I had just passed my final exams and I wanted to go tell her the good news. I knew she would not answer, but still I refused to give up on her. She had turned off as a computer on the day my father died. I was mad at her for it; I really was. But for some strange reason I felt the responsibility to keep helping her, support her the best way I could. I did it for my father because I knew it would be what he wanted. She had no one and neither did I. However, I felt angry with her for making me believe for so many years that I was the one who had caused my father's death. Not only that, but also for giving up on her only child. It was as if I meant nothing to her. The lack of love from my mom had made me insecure and afraid as a child and it still hung in me as a young adult. To go from having two loving parents, to one murdered one and the other never spoke to me again. It was not easy for me as a five-year-old girl and I knew that it still characterize me as a person. From that day, I had no parents and no family. Therefore, I were placed on an orphanage and my mother was admitted to Konoha Mental Hospital, and that is where she was today. My mother could not handle the death of my father. She stopped talking and eating. Her eyes always kept locked in the same position in front of her. It made her look gone, almost as if she was sleeping with her eyes open. She gave no sign of life except when doctors tried talking to her about what had happened that day. She would start to scream for hours, making it impossible to work with her. To make her process what had happened and start to feel and live again. But as far as I could see, the doctors had given up on her a long time ago.

It had been 18 years since my father died. The doctors said it was a serious form of PTS. She would most likely never come back to being that same loving mother I once knew. I would never come to understand it, but I would learn to accept it. I would not waste my life. I would make it big. I would perhaps find someone who would give me the love I lost 18 years ago. I would not let anyone tear me down again. I wanted to learn from the best, and I wanted to experience the worst so that I would become the best police I could be. I was one of the best in my class and it had paid off. I came in on my number one choice. It was the best prison for the most notorious and biggest criminals in the world. It was a dangerous place to be, but it will not stop me.

"

I made my way down the long stairway from my apartment. Down the stairs was the taxi already waiting for me. The taxi driver kindly helped me load the luggage inside the car before he asks me where he could take me. I gave him the addresses to my mother's psychiatric hospital. I could see the man looking at me with a huge question mark on his face. I could see him trying his best to figure out an explanation to what a healthy looking girl like me was doing with luggage to that place. I smiled at him and said I was going to visit someone there, just to reassure him that I was not mentally disturbed. Not sure if he bought it or not, but it did not matter since I most likely would not see him again. He parked the cab outside the mental hospital. He helped me unload my bag from the car before taking off again. Walking into the front double doors to the hospital. I was met with paranoid inmates placed around with employees guiding them around the place. I went straight to the reception. I saw the same woman who always sat with the same man. She was typing on a laptop right next to her. She lifted her head to greet the person walking towards her.

"Oh, hey Sakura! Back to see your mother again!" she smiled big. I liked this woman; she was just so nice to everyone. I had been her so many times I could not count them all, and I had never seen her not smiling.

"Hey Hinata, it's been a while," I smiled back.

"Yes, it has. Been busy lately?"

"Yes I just finished my bachelor's degree in criminology" For a couple of second, she looked at me in complete silence. Almost as if she was in shock or something. As far as I knew, she did not know about me going to the police academy. It might come as a shock to some people. A girl like me choosing such a line of work. I was small and a bit shy at times. Seeing me like a badass cup might be a little difficult for some people who only knew my outside personalities. People who really knew me, knew I was a hard-working dedicated young girl who was not going to let anything stop me from reaching my goals. It was possible and I would do it. As of today, I were one more step closer to my goal. I could see that she let my words sink in. She gathered her soon surprised face and shouted out congratulations. She seemed very happy for me. She was not the type who faked expressions. She really meant it. That is why I liked her so much, she was just so positive about everything. Although things may seem a little off, she still took it with a smile.

"It's great Sakura! I'm very happy for you"

"Thank you Hinata" I smiled warmly to show her how great full I were for her positive support.

"Is it a good time to see my mom?" I always asked that question in case she might be in a bad state. There were always days were she was worse than other days and those days were best to just let her be.

"Yeah. I'll open the doors for you"

"Thanks. Do you think you can hold onto my bag for me while I see my mom?" She could apparently not see the bag I was holding in my arms as she rose from her chair and poked her head over the counter.

"Yeah sure, just set it beside the door here" I thanked her once again and placed the bag where she had told me to. Making my way toward the big white automatic doors that Hinata controlled behind the glass. This hospital was immense. What I did not like about it was that almost everything was white; it seemed so strict when everything was white. So used to those same looking plain doors that I quickly found my way to my mother's room. Unlike the other people that lived here, they liked to keep my mom in her room. She could easily become nervous with so many other people around. I knocked on the door although she never answered. Carefully I went in. She sat at her usual place in the wheelchair. Staring at the wall in front of here. I came in from the side, so you would think that she would turn her head to see who come into her door, but she never moved her head anywhere unless she had one of her aggressive attacks. Then she would actually scream and kick with no control. It sometimes happened when I mention my father, so I stopped mentioning him. I sat down on a chair placed in one of the corner opposite from here. I often Wondered how it was for her body to just sit there in that wheelchair. But I trusted the people who work here that they knew what was good for her and not.

"Hi mom" every time I came here, it made me feel a little said. I barley had any memories of my mom before she turned into this emotionless zombie, but I had a few and they were all good ones. She was the best loving mom any kid could dream of. Smiling and laughing all day. She was just such a beautiful mom, both pretty on the inside and on the outside. Many said I had her eyes and mouth. Those deep emerald eyes she had and her dark red lips. She used to be so beautiful but now she just looked so lost. They groomed her hair and showered her occasionally, but it did not help when she looked so tired and unhappy. I had no idea if she slept much or not, but it did not look like it. I really wished that this would change one day. I had spoken to my mother's doctor every time I met him here, and he could not say much new about her. The chanced that she came out of this coma, was very unlikely but he had heard of thing like this happening. So of course I prayed for it. I wanted nothing more than to my mother getting well again. However, deep down I knew it was mostly because I wanted answers, answers on how she could just abandon me as she did.

"I passed the exams, I am official a police officer" I couldn't help but feel a little proud at what I had accomplished so far. I knew this was only the beginning. Of course she did not say anything back, not even a single movement from her eyes. It hurt but I let it go as always. I had tried to speak to her before about it. Telling her how I felt and asked her to come back, that my father's death was not to blame on me. But it often didn't end well. So lately I had just let my feelings fade, hiding them the best I could. However, I had to admit I often walked out crying.

"I just wanted to tell you this before I leave to start my new life at Genbu prison. I am going to be trained by the best over there, and I am really looking forward to it. It's far away so I won't be seeing you as often as I'm used to doing" It felt extra hard to speak to her today, knowing that this was the last time for a whole year. I had never gone so long between my visits. Not more than a couple of mouths had passed between each visit. So this was going to be the first, but probably not the last. I just sat there with her for a while; brushing her arm. Trying this one last time to get her eyes to land on me for once. I just needed this little hint that she did not want me to leave. When nothing came, I knew that this was it. I could not do it any longer. I needed to get away before the tears came with full force. I didn't know why but I never cried before my mom. Not once. I always waited until I was out the door.

"I hope that you will get well soon and I will see you when I get back. Stay healthy mom" I kissed my mom on the forehead and made my way out the door. I rarely made these visits long; it just hurt too much seeing her like this. I liked remembering her as that loving and fun mom that I could remember from the time I was five. Feeling tears stream down my face as I walked my way back towards the exit. I wiped them away with my sleeve before pushing the code on the door. It opened and I did not waste any time making my way towards Hinata's desk. Feeling the urge to get myself on that plane as fast as possible. I simply just wanted to get away from this place. Grabbing my bag, I gave Hinata my new address in case she need to send me some paperwork or information about my mom. I told Hinata my final goodbyes for now. I felt another tear stream down as I saw Hinata's sad face; it almost looked like she would cry as well. I gave Hinata one final wave as I walked out the front doors and she happily waves back like a child. I would miss her and her positively for sure. The plane was leaving in just a couple of hours and I was starting to feel the nerves that was mixed with excitement. Thinking about the long trip ahead of me did not help the nerves. A 4-hour plane trip was not that bad since I had no problem with planes and the "high up in the air" thing. However, the six days long boat trip was something completely different. It was most defiantly not something I was looking forward to. Since I grew up in an orphanage, I did not know how to swim so that made me feel very unsecured and anxious about being on the open ocean. You could defiantly say that I had a fear of deep water. The boat that I was going to take went only every tree month, so it was important not to get late for it. I sat in a new taxi this time, and he drove me to the airport in no time. Giving me good time to get through the security check and then into the plane.

"

It was a big plain and it seemed to be very new. The flight attendant gave us the instructions on what to do if anything would happen. I paid closely attention and it was easy to see that I was pretty much the only one doing so. I wondered why and figured that it might be because they all were used to flying? Therefore, seen this a thousand times before and didn't feel the need to see it again. This was not my first time flying, but I liked following the rules and watched the stewardess . The plain consisted of nine seats on every road, separated by two midways. Even though the plane was big it didn't mean that it was plenty of place for everyone that wanted to stand up and walk around. The plane was very crowded and since I were not used to flying, it did not make this trip more comfortable. I had never felt good in big crowded places, not even in the orphanage. I kept myself in the seat with my seat belt on the entire trip, not feeling like being anywhere else. Being so lucky that I got a window seat I kept my eyes on the sky the entire trip. It was a light blue summer sky, and the sun was about to go down making the sky shin a light pink in the far horizon. It was simply beautiful. The hours passed fairly quickly and I felt the excitement rush up again as we were about to land. I watched out the window in excitement. The landing was a little bit rough but it was not something huge. What surprised me the most was how eager the people were to get out? It was almost like there was a huge shopping sale starting in only seconds. People were grabbing there bags as quickly as they could and rushed to the front of the plain, even though they had not opened the door yet. I looked around to see if there was any reason for the fast leaving but everything seemed to be fine. Figuring I would take the time I needed since the front was already full of people pressed up against each other, waiting impatient for the flight attendant to open the doors. When they eventually did, people walked out one after the other. With so many people and a small door like this it took time before I were able to get out myself. As I stepped out of the airport front doors I noticed a strange smell, it was nothing I could explain because it was not a specific smell that I knew. It was almost as if this was the town's own smell. It didn't make much sense but it was the only thing I could make the smell out to be. The air also felt different, it was warm and moister then it was back home. It felt nice though. I got a cab that was already standing there by the airport and the driver drove me to the harbor where the boat were supposed to leave from. There were so many big boats that I could even count them all. I got out of the car and the man helped me get my bag. He took off and I stood there confused as ever. I looked down on the clock seeing that I had 1 hour before the boat was to leave. I felt grateful for that because as of right now I had no idea on the location of the ship. Knowing that I had to start somewhere I looked around to see if I could see an office or someone I could ask. Luckily, for me I found a small house that seemed to be what I was looking for. I made my way towards the house seeing as I came closer a paper on the inside of the glass door that said it closed at four and the clock was now almost 22. In other words, it closed a long time ago. I peeked inside the darkness and saw no one. Witch was expected, but it was worth a try. Suddenly to my horror surprise, someone behind me spoke out. I jumped literally half a meter into the air. I turned to see a man standing there looking strangely at me. That was understandable considering that I was the only one here beside this old man and his dog. A young girl alone on this late night.

"I'm sorry if I scared you" The old man quickly apologist. He was old, maybe in his late 50is. He was holding a leash in his hand that was bound to a dog's neck.

"Oh that's okay, I just didn't expect to find anyone here this late, and that's all" I smiled warmly towards him, making sure that he held no guilt for scaring me that badly.

"Are you looking for a boat? Maybe I can help?"

"That's so nice of you to offer! I was looking for a transportation ship going to Genbu and I have no idea where it is" I couldn't help sound a little frustrated, but that was what I felt at this moment. He looked around and then he spoke out again.

"Hmm, that's a tough one. There are at least 500 boats here and they are transportation boat almost all of them. You don't have a name?"

"Wait a second, I believe I do" suddenly remembered the latter I got from the prison. I had kept it in my pocket for a situation just like this. I opened the zipper and took out the paper. Searching the latter for that one word I was looking for.

"Looks like it is called Boruto" I read the name and then looked up from the paper towards the man. He again stood there looking around; it was as if he was thinking hard.

"Do you know which way it is headed?"

"Yeah, north" I was eager to find the ship fast so that I would not end up stressed out or in the worst case, losing it.

"I don't know exactly where it might be, but if I were you I would try that way," He said pointing passed the house.

"Just try looking for a ship with lights on it. Since there isn't many ships leaving at this hour I believe it should be easy to find," His word making so much sense that I wondered why I had not thought of that myself.

"Thank you so much!" Feeling very thankful to this old man.

"No problem, my you have a nice trip to where ever you are headed" The old man smiled warmly at me.

"Thanks again, my you have a nice evening" I said and I hurried the direction the man had pointed towards. The man took of himself with his dog.

"

It didn't take long before I saw a big ship in the far distance with massive lights. It was huge, and the closer I got the bigger it got. I could also hear people talking and shouting. I sounded like they were preparing for takeoff in any minute. As I was only few meters away, I could see that they were running and carrying barrels inside the ship in high speed. I looked down on the clock and there were 30 minutes left before the ship was to leave. It looked like they were in big hurry so maybe they were a little of schedule? As I stood right by the boat, I could see the name on the side of it. This was the right one and there was no doubt about it.

"Are you the girl that are supposed to travel with us?" A man yelled out and I guessed it was me he referred to, since I could not see any other girls around. I found the man that had been calling out for me after searching the upper deck a little with my eyes. He was standing by the gate to the ship holding a barrel between his hands.

"Yeah I believe so!" I yelled back.

"Then go right ahead" He nodded his head in the direction of the gate. I did as I were told and made my way over the bridge into the huge ship. It was that kind of old looking boat. There where people everywhere and they didn't seem like they had anything in common. Like they all had their own backgrounds. I could see both people that would use this boat for transportation just like me, and people that loaded the ship for work. I was happy about the fact that I had made it in good time. There was only a few minutes before the boat would start rotating its propellers and take me to Genbu. Feeling both existed but also a little bit nervous because of the open sea and leaving for the new job. I knew that security out there was at the top, and the guards was well trained, so I did not feel unsafe, or at least not yet. I looked around to see if I could find my way inside the boat. I didn't expect to stand out here for six days. I laughed at the idea and figured I would just have to look around to find a way in. I tried stopping a couple of people to ask them where the entry was but nobody had the time to stop. I heard people shouting and giving orders because they wanted to leave in time. Not knowing what they had left to prepare or if we were in track or not. I kept walking further alongside the deck hoping that I would soon find the entrance side I constantly felt like I were taking too much space on the deck with my bag. You see it wasn't that big and people were running in every direction with speed that I would not consider safe on a deck like this. I eventually found a door but I had no clue on where it went. I simply just needed a place to escape since people were fighting for the space out on deck. I closed the door behind me and I looked down the corridor. It looked like a normal ship. There were corridors everywhere. I knew I had to start somewhere or I wouldn't get anywhere anytime soon. I started my path forward hoping that I would end up in some kind of lobby. It turned out not to be that easy as I continued to walk down the corridor for 10 minutes or so and I only found another path after the other. I watched the walls when walking in hopes that I would find an emergency sign somewhere but I quickly learned that this was not that kind of ship. That kind of ships that paid attention to safety like fire routes. That I had already seen on deck. I wondered way I did not find anyone else here, but that's when I suddenly found a man walking my way. I prepared my voice and confident to ask him for directions. The man quickly noticed me as he came closer. I did not have to stop him as I watched him slow down his speed the more he approached me.

"Can I help you?" He kindly asked. It was a man of maybe 6 feet tall around the age of 20. He had brown hair and brown eyes. I could not help myself from thinking that he was a little bit sexy. Well trained, and it instantly hit me that this had to be one of the man working on deck. I do not quit know why I believed so, but I guess it had something to do with the way he looked with his little beard growing making him look like a young man. Men like him probably started working on boats at the age of 15- 16 so he probably was a man already, he sure as hell looked like one.

"Hm, well I was wondering where the lobby were" The man then gave me this strange look saying he knew nothing about what I had just asked of him. Maybe he was not working here after all.

"Lobby?" His eyes flew up almost as if he wanted to start bursting out in laughter. I could only look at him confused on what I had said wrong and it obviously had to do with the word lobby.

"Yeah?"Not sure what to say.

"There is no lobby on this boat, miss"He smiled.

"There's no lobby?"

"Nope, I'm afraid there is no use of it on a ship like this. It is a transportation boat as you may already have noticed. However, we do transport people that can't afford expansive transportation and stuff like that"

"Oh? But my company paid for the trip so I doubt that they have low budget?" Not sure who I were talking too at the moment. Him or me I did not know.

"Where are you headed?"

"Genbu" I watched his eyes light up like nothing I had ever seen before. Now I were sure that I was on the wrong boat. Ready to start running for the exits that I no longer remembered where was. However, to my own surprise, the man started speaking again

"You are the person that's going to Genbu?" again I could only look at him with a very confused look. What was going on here? He knew who I was then this had to be the ship I was to travel with. I gave him a nod, hoping that he would continue speaking.

"Wow! You're a girl!" He sounded so surprised. In my head, I was like saying ' yeah I'm a girl and I hope that's obvious to you!' I sure as hell hoped that I looked like a girl and not a boy.

"Don't get me wrong I was just surprised that's all"

"How come?"

"We transport people to Genbu once every half year when we go there, but never have I ever transported a female guard before," He said with a huge smile on his face. It was obviously something new to him and he seemed to find it nice surprise. I just gave him a nod and said.

"Sometime have to be the first time, right?"

"I guess you are right! May I help you carry the bag to your room?"

"Yeah sure! That would be great!" I liked this man. He was kind and polite. He took my bag and started walking. I followed the man trough the corridors. I could not help but think that this remained me very much of an old almost sinking ship. It just seemed so big yet so small. The walls were that old yellow color that almost looked a little red, but I bet the color had once been a bright yellow. The lighting was dim, probably since the lamps was old and dusty. This was not that kind of ship where they focused on cleaning or repairs. However, it was not dirty or anything like that. The corridors were tiny but long, like most ships where. The floor was of course a carpet floor with this Strange pattern in all kinds of different blue colors. It was the weirdest and ugliest thing I had seen on a floor in a long time. It shined old style that was defiantly out of style a long time ago. We stopped by a brown old door that barely seemed to be in its place. He opened it without any key and walked in. I hesitantly followed. He laid down my bag on the bed and turned to me. "Well I wish good luck and I hope that you will find yourself at home at that lost island!" I gave my thanks and he took off before I could say anything more.

"

As late as it was I figured it was best to just get to bed. I turned off the lamp beside me and closed my eyes. Feeling the sea rocking ageist the ship.

That was it for this time. Hope you enjoyed this one as well or liked it even better. I know that many of you are excited to read about Sasuke and their meeting and all, but I don't want to rush this "love thing". So be patient, they will meet in the next chapter! :D


End file.
